Gotham City Fanfiction
by cassandra quail
Summary: "It's an online archive where people can submit their works of fiction based on the heroes and villains of Gotham," Harley read off the top of the page. "When it says 'works of fiction'... Well, mosta them are porn." Harley introduces Ivy to fanfiction, and lets her read some of her writing with predictable consequences. Harley/Ivy More chapters with more characters to come :)
1. Chapter 1

"You gotta see this, Red!"

Harley was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, giggling incessantly at something on her laptop. Ivy _had_ been trying to work, but Harley's distractions had forced her to all but give up.

"What now?" she asked wearily from the kitchen table.

"Hee hee, just come seeee!"

Putting her papers down with a sigh, Ivy got up and made her way over to the sofa, flopping down next to Harley.

"This had better be worth it, Harl."

"Oh, it is," she said, pushing the computer onto Ivy's lap. "Look!"

Ivy blinked. "Gotham city fanfiction?"

Harley pressed her finger to the screen. "No, _there_."

"Don't touch the... Oh... Harley, what is this website?" Ivy was looking over the list of dozens of stories, all apparently about her and Harley.

"It's an online archive where people can submit their works of fiction based on the heroes and villains of Gotham," Harley read off the top of the page. "When it says 'works of fiction'... Well, mosta them are porn."

Ivy stared at Harley, before looking back to the screen. "So all of these stories...?"

"Yup," Harley nodded. "Mosta them are porn."

"What? But they're about us!" This was possibly the closest Harley had seen her to panicking.

"Hey, relax, Red," said Harley, grinning wickedly. "I think it's kinda neat."

Ivy's eyebrow was raised. "Have you... actually read these stories?"

"Yeah," said Harley, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "'Course I did... Wouldn't you?"

Ivy's horrified face said it all.

Harley couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Anyway, what I _really_ wanted to show ya was this!" She pointed at the screen again. "Look, we're the most popular slash couple on here. Bigger even than Batsy and Robin!"

Ivy smiled despite herself. "People actually write that stuff?"

"Red, if ya think that's weird, you've not read enough of this stuff... Ya know, sometimes when we're havin' a fight, I see Batsy give Robin a little look and all this smut seems perfectly plausible," said Harley with a grin. "Besides... Some of the stuff about us ain't too far off the mark."

"Please tell me you don't write about Batman having sex, Harl. You'll give me nightmares," said Ivy, trying to purge the thought from her mind.

"Hee hee, nah... Batman doesn't do it for me," said Harley.

"Oh? So who does?" Ivy's voice was a little sharp.

"Oh, Red, don't get jealous." Harley pouted. "You know you're the only gal for me."

Ivy's face softened, before she grinned and teased, "So there's someone I should be jealous of?"

"I ain't tellin'!" Even under her make-up, Harley was blushing fiercely.

"Oh come on, Harl... I won't laugh."

"Promise?" said Harley nervously.

"I promise," said Ivy, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Harley took the laptop back and turned it so that Ivy couldn't see the screen. She hummed to herself as she decided which of her stories she dared show to her girlfriend. After a couple of minutes deliberation, she sheepishly passed the laptop over.

An impatient but curious Ivy took it eagerly and began to read.

"Batgirl?" she said. "Hmm, I should have known."

Harley's cheeks were burning. Still, at least Ivy wasn't laughing.

"Batgirl... and Black Canary? You know... All creepiness aside, this is pretty good, Harley."

"You think so?" Her black lips stretched into a wide smile.

Ivy put the laptop down on the floor, before turning to Harley. "Yeah... I'd love to read more some time. But right now..."

She leaned forward until she found Harley's lips and kissed her. Harley felt her body melt as she fell into the warm embrace. She undid her zip a little, revealing her collarbone and chest. Ivy's lips brushed soft kisses all over the exposed skin as she pulled the zip down further. Harley's hands cupped the soft breasts in front of her; she traced her thumbs over the smooth skin just above Ivy's green leotard, before tucking them under the fabric and pulling it down.

"You just lie back, Red, and let me make ya feel good," said Harley, as the redhead wriggled out of her clothes.

She lay back on the wide, comfortable sofa, naked, as Harley tossed her own costume aside and straddled her. She kissed Ivy's lips, her neck, her collarbone and rubbed herself gently back and forth on the mound of red hair beneath her. She felt Ivy's legs opening, beckoning for her to come between them.

Her lips traced a path over the warm skin down to Ivy's hardened nipples. Her tongue licked and teased at them, before she turned her attention to her toned yet soft stomach, her hipbones and the silky skin of her thighs. The sensation of Harley's lips and hot breath all over her body, everywhere but between her legs, elicited a soft whimper.

Harley looked up at her lover, a crooked grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. Finally, Ivy felt a finger enter her, curling upwards and tracing circles inside her; it was soon joined by another finger, and Harley put the other hand to work on her clit.

"That feels so good," came Ivy's breathless moan.

With a slightly smug smile, Harley shuffled backwards and parted the lips in front of her. She traced her tongue up from where her fingers were gently moving inside her up to her swollen clit.

"You taste wonderful," she said, as her lips sucked, her tongue licked and her warm breath tickled.

The other woman trembled and juddered against her face, which only added to Harley's enthusiasm; the pleasure crept up on Ivy, and almost before she knew what was happening she was moaning and writhing as Harley held her close, unwilling to let her go until she'd felt the ecstasy of every last wave of her orgasm.

Her face was still sticky, tasting of her lover, when she leaned over to kiss Ivy.

"Hmm, that woulda made a hot story..."

"Don't you even think about it, Harley!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cup of coffee, Master Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne nearly fell out of his chair as he scrambled to close down the web page he'd been reading in the batcave.

Alfred placed a tray down on the desk, his eyebrow raised. "Secret research?"

Bruce looked intently at the steaming mug of coffee and mumbled, "Something like that."

"No need to stop on my account," he said, and Bruce's cheeks began to feel very warm.

"Oh, it can wait," he said with a wave of the hand. "Thank you, Alfred. For the coffee." He took a deep breath and sipped the rich, hot liquid.

"Well, Sir," said Alfred after a pause. "I'll leave you to your _research_. Let me know if you need anything."

Bruce spluttered after a gulp of coffee burned his throat. Did Alfred _know_? He waited until the old man was safely back up the stairs, scanned the batcave to make sure he was alone again, and reopened his browser. _Gotham City Fanfiction_. He'd come across the site last night, and was sure that something or some_one_ sinister must have something to do with it.

"Who could be behind this?" he muttered to himself, scrolling down the enormous list of stories under the tag "Batman," including a good many whose mere descriptions made his cheeks burn. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to read another one... Just to get more insight into the mind of whoever's responsible, of course."

He sheepishly looked over his shoulder, before eagerly clicking on a story also labelled "Catwoman" and "Nightwing."

"A meeting with Catwoman inspires some conflicting emotions for Batman... Hmm, interesting," he muttered to himself as he began to read.

His cheeks flushed as the story almost immediately took a racy turn. He felt a stirring between his legs as his eyes drank in phrases such as, _"He came up behind her and kissed her neck. __His hot breath tickled her, sending a frisson __through the small of her back__," _and, _"__She gave a low, __hungry__ moan as he left a hot trail of kisses over her breasts and stomach, stopping just short of the lush curls where her thighs met."_

He unzipped his trousers, and loosened them just enough to fit a hand inside. This story was everything he'd fantasised about Selina and more; the guilt he felt about reading it melted away as he focussed more on his pleasure. He scrolled down lazily through the rest of the story with his free hand, but by then he wasn't paying attention to the words.

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to anything else either; Nightwing crept into the batcave and froze at the sight of Bruce sitting with his head back, panting and moaning. He wasn't sure whether to back right out of there and try to erase the incident from memory or say something to get Bruce's attention. He settled for a strangled cough.

"Bruce?" he called as the other man gasped and scrambled to fasten his belt.

"This isn't what it looks like," said Bruce. Dick had never seen him this flustered before. It was quite out of character for the usually suave billionaire playboy.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What is this anyway?"

He walked over to the computer before Bruce could get himself together enough to close the browser.

"Okay, I'm just going to repeat my original question – what the Hell is this anyway?"

Bruce looked at the screen, and was mortified by the words in front of him.

"_I've always been fond of you," said Batman. "I've tried to forget about you, but even when I've been with Catwoman, you're always there somewhere in my thoughts. The truth is, I long for you, Nightwing."_

_Nightwing was quiet for a moment, digesting the other man's words. "You... Love me?"_

_Even in the shadows, Batman's cheeks were an unusual shade of pink. "I – I shouldn't have said anything." He turned to slip away, but the younger man was too quick, and grabbed his arm urgently._

"_Don't go..." he said, and leaned closer until his lips brushed Batman's._

_Batman pulled away and looked at his partner in crime-fighting, before returning the kiss passionately. The softness of his lips contrasted beautifully with the light graze of his stubble, and Nightwing thought his knees would give way._

"Really, Bruce? _Really_?" Nightwing wasn't sure whether to laugh or be serious. After a moment's thought, he decided the latter was more appropriate. "Do you... Do you actually have those kind of feelings? For me, I mean?"

"This isn't what it looks like," Bruce insisted again. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're like a son to me, I couldn't..."

Dick nodded. "Okay," he said slowly. "So what's the story behind this incredibly awkward situation?"

Blushing furiously, Bruce scrolled upwards and cleared his throat. "I was thinking about Selina."

Dick glanced at the beginning of the story, and looked back at Bruce. "I think you need to find a woman who isn't secretly a supervillain and get laid. I mean, I know it's hard in a city like Gotham, but I'd really appreciate it if the walking-in-on-Batman-_enjoying-himself_-to-smutty-fanfiction thing never happened _ever_ again."

"I can't argue with that," said Bruce. After a pause he added, "I was doing genuine research at first though."

Dick couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Sure you were."

"Have you seen this website?" He navigated back to the _Gotham City Fanfiction _homepage. "It's so full of slander and lies, there must be something more sinister behind it. I thought maybe..."

Bruce was drowned out by Dick's laughter.

"Oh, come on, Bruce. That's the worst excuse I've ever heard." Bruce wasn't smiling. "Oh, you're serious? Look... Batman, Nightwing... Whether the people of Gotham see us as heroes or villains, with a cape and cowl comes mystery. We inspire gossip and legends. Did you never make up stories about your heroes when you were a kid? Honestly, I've known about the website for a while, but I always took it as a compliment."

"Hmm." Bruce wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to push the matter. "Why did you come here anyway? Anything to report?"

"There's been another string of robberies. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are prime suspects at the moment. I was hoping you'd help me track them down, but you were, uh..."

"Let's just pretend nothing happened and move on, shall we Dick? Give me a few minutes and I'll get ready."

Dick sniggered. "Okay, Bruce. I'll get on the computer while you compose yourself."


End file.
